ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Diamond Man's Untitled Series
Hey, I'm making a new series on here, I couldn't think of a good series name so I'm going with this. This series was the featured series of June 2017! Summary This series is about a 14 year old kid named Owen who is training to be a defender of the earth. His parents are an Omnitrix wielder Sarth, and his mom, Amy who uses a variety of tools. Episodes Season 1 # The Computer: Amy and Sarth try to hack into Owen's computer to find out what he's been doing on there. # School Survival: With a monster attacking the school, Owen has to rely on the tools he has with him to save his school. # Sailor Sarth: Sarth breaks his promise to Owen to take him to the Sailor Moon movie, so for punishment, Sarth and his friends have to act the entire mission out like an episode of Sailor Moon. # Nostroming: Sarth and Amy trap Owen in a dream to test him by subjecting him to his worst fear. # Suspicion: Owen is suspicious of Sarth when he begins to act weird. # Acting Up: A villain appears with the power to change into a fearsome beast, and causes a rampage. # Movie Ride: On the Great Movie Ride at Disney World, the villains magic makes the ride come to life, and Sarth, Amy and Owen have to protect the passengers from the various movies. # Infusion: When experimenting with the Omnitrix, Owen's DNA becomes altered. # Owen's Fabulous Adventure: Sarth and Amy go out on a mission and disappear. It's up to Owen and Bhar to rescue them. # Masquerade: Owen and Bhar become known as superheroes after saving the school from an attack. # The Imprisoned: Sarth, Amy and Owen go on an investigation to find an escaped alien prisoner. # Without Him: Owen is off on a school trip so Sarth and Amy have to handle things without Owen. # Switching It Up: Sarth and Owen's powers get mixed up. # When This Happens: A rip in the fabric of space time causes enemies from Sarth and Grena's past to come back. # Plot Holes: Owen looks at old pictures from Sarth and Amy's past. # The Gang: Owen helps a gang of anthropomorphic animals. # Venomous: Owen becomes manipulated by an evil snake. # Owen's Friends: Sarth and Amy are concerned about Owen and a new friend. # Mechanical Mayhem: Owen accidentally activates a mechanical monster, which constantly chases after him. # Musically Not: An enemy appears, and develops a crush on Owen. # Cover Up: Owen's school enemy finds the Green Savior's sword. # Project Olympus: An angry god goes on a rampage. # Sailor Stars: Owen and Sarth take a trip into space. # The Hate in Me: An evil Ectonurite targets Owen. # Years Revenge Part 1: The enemy is after Owen. # Years Revenge Part 2: Owen's anime powers origins are revealed. Season 2 # Back In The Game: Owen recovers from the battle. # The Girl: Owen meets a new girl at school, just as the school year ends. # The Funhouse: Gamean invites Owen to test his new game rooms. # Trust In Him: Owen has a hard time trusting someone. # Celestial Beings: Owen is struck with a severe illness. # Alliance: Two of Owen's greatest enemies team up to destroy him. # Meet Red: Cathy wants to become part of Owen and Bhar's superhero team. # Mr. Change: Owen and his friends all switch bodies. # Love Circle: Owen and his friends try to gain access to an exclusive club. # Beach Fun: Owen, Sarth, Amy, Cathy, and the animals all go to the beach. # Scouters: Owen and Cathy go on a space trip to collect new DNA samples for the Omnitrix. # Another One: Agate feels something is missing. # The Others: A mysterious group wants to take revenge on Owen for destroying their home. # Jungle Tales: Buggy, Luffy, Zolo and Aspidites talk about what they did before they met Owen. # BharStory: Bhar tells about how he got his powers. # Loneliness: Owen is left with nothing. # Persuasion: The group try to fix a mistake. # The Mystery That is Emerson: We see what Emerson does on a daily basis. # Visitation: Owen visits Cathy's house. # Chasing the Girl: While at a carnival, Owen meets a strange girl. # Villain Lives: We see what the villains do when they aren't targeting Owen. # Animal Party: It's Buggy, Luffy and Zolo's birthday. # Battle of the Multiverse Part 1: Something strange begins to happen. # Battle of the Multiverse Part 2: Owen gets some help. Season 3 # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA Season 4 # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA Movie There will be a movie soon, and it should take place after the third season. Shorts # Gamemaster: Owen and Bhar compete against Gamean and Garian. # Green and Blue: Owen and Bhar attend a convention as their superhero personas. # Bowling Night: Owen, Aspidites, Zolo, Buggy and Luffy go bowling. New Aliens *Scatter *Acro-Bat-Ic *Lighthead *Talloid *MeteorMash *Rifter *Krakattack *Globall *Vertebite *Fowl-Play *Felane *TickTock *Ferocisaur *Ignium *Ethereal Characters * Owen Barum * Sarth Barum * Amy Barum * Bhar * Buggy * Luffy * Zolo * Aspidites * Gamean * Garian Villains * Agvarok * Ex'Spira * Agate * DohRe * Staff * Caesura Fan List *Nice series, and creative characters, especially Owen's anime powers. [[User:CreeperDNA|'What's the point in sleeping when you're already dead inside.']] 00:12, February 13, 2017 (UTC) *Really creative! --One who surpasses Falcon can become Falcon. name, from today forth, you are Captain Falcon. Falcon 16:02, March 26, 2017 (UTC) *Sol Read Sol 10 Do Teestuck 13:54, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Category:Series Category:Featured Series